Destiny's Child: The Reboot
by andrewjameswilliams
Summary: Rewrite and Reboot of Destiny's Child. A Federation starship encounters a spatial anomaly and is flug into the stargate univsere. Trouble insues.
1. Chapter 1

_**Destiny's Child**_

Authors Notes: This story is a complete reboot of the Destiny's Child story previously first publishing all the way back in 2002. I have a number of differences planned for this story to set it apart from the original version as well as to reflect both changes and advances in the Star Trek timeline and in my own style as a writer.

Among the changes I am planning for things to be a lot more balanced between the two sides. Star Trek elements take place from a time after the destruction of Romulus but in the normal trek timeline not the timeline featured in the 2009 movie. I am also changing the Resolutions point and time of arrival in the Stargate universe though I will keep where and when they show up a secret for now.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_Captain's Personal Log: Stardate 71320.4_

_We have been dispatched to a remote region of the Alpha/Beta Quadrant border to investigate some strange sensor anomalies that have been teasing long range observatories for the last several months. This will be the first time that a manned Federation vessel has entered this largely unexplored region of the quadrant and the whole crew seems to be gripped by a palpable sense of excitement over what we might find._

_I must confess I share their excitement. Regardless of what we find it will be a welcome change of pace for me and my crew after months of tension patrolling the border with the Klingon Empire._

Captain Darien Parker completed his latest log entry and sighed softly before leaning back in the comfortable chair behind his desk a profound excitement settling into place inside of him. By his reckoning the _Resolution_ was now only minutes away at most from the region of space they'd been tasked with investigating. He had meant what he said in the log entry it would be a welcome change of pace from what they'd been doing ever since they'd first pulled the brand new generation three Sovereign-class starship out of McKinley Station after the maiden voyage had been completed eight months ago.

For the vast majority of that time they'd been patrolling the border between the Federation and the Klingon Empire; a patrol that in his fathers time in Starfleet would have been considered safe, routine and the perfect place to break in a new starship and her crew, now though it was anything but a milk run. These days it was a downright tense and even dangerous undertaking as relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire had been going down hill for almost a decade now, ever since the Romulan homeworld was destroyed after Romulus closest neighbouring star Hobus went supernova without any of the normal warning signs nine years ago. The resultant gamma ray burst and subspace blast wave had slammed into the system within days – despite a valiant attempt by Ambassador Spock to stop it with a red matter device – incinerating and smashing all the planets in the system, billions had been killed with only a few thousand being able to escape Romulus before the planet was incinerated.

The disaster had torn the heart out of the once mighty Romulan Star Empire and horrified much of the quadrant with the sheer scale of the humanitarian catastrophe. Everyone that was but the Klingons who'd ceased on the opportunity presented by the suddenly vulnerable Romulans to both settle some old grudges with the Star Empire and expand their own territory. Since then the Klingons had been slowly but surely bulldozing their way across the Romulan Empire, taking world after world despite the fierce resistance of the remains of the Imperial Fleet. It had sparked an exodus into Federation space by tens of thousands of Romulan refugees which showed no sign of slowing down. Attempts to mediate a peace settlement by the Federation Council had only been met by harsh words and unrealistic demands from the Klingons, ultimately leading to the Empire once again withdrawing from the Khitomer Accords bringing an end to the alliance between them. Since then Klingon patrols had become increasingly aggressive towards Starfleet ships patrolling the Federation side of their mutual border, armed clashes were becoming more and more common all the time.

Like many of his peers Darien suspected that there was war brewing between them and the Klingons as relations between their two nations hadn't been this bad since his grandfather's time. And that the only reason a war hadn't erupted already was due to the fact that while they could be extremely aggressive the Klingons weren't stupid, with their forces bogged down in Romulan space the last thing they wanted was to get into a full blown fight with the Federation as that would open a two front war that they wouldn't be able to win. He hoped that such a war wouldn't occur, that the Klingons current firebrand chancellor would be deposed and someone more like the late Chancellor Martok would take charge in the Empire and pull them back from the slow slide to war. But he would do his duty and fight to defend the Federation and its member worlds if it did indeed come to pass.

The bleep of his comm. badge drew him out of his thoughts "Bridge to Captain Parker."

"Go ahead," Darien answered immediately.

"Captain we're approaching the edge of the first anomaly field you asked to be notified," his first officer Commander Urlet reported from the bridge a few decks above his head.

"Understood commander drop us out of warp as soon as we reach the edge of the field and commence preliminary scans. Also inform Starfleet Command that we have arrived and our beginning our survey. I'll be right there."

"Aye sir," Urlet acknowledged before signing off causing the comm. link to close with a second soft bleep. Darien stretched for a moment, loosening up the muscles in his back that had cramped up somewhat while he'd been working at his desk, before standing up, retrieving his uniform jacket from where he'd left it on the back of the chair and leaving his quarters, pulling on the jacket as he did so – inwardly grimacing as he noticed not for the first time recently how tight it was getting across his shoulders and chest.

Making a mental note to replicate a new uniform jacket in a larger size whenever he got the time he began making his way down the corridors towards the closest turbolift, not for the first time since he'd been chosen as her captain he noticed idly how much darker the corridors on the _Resolution_ were in comparison to other ships he'd served on. Missing were the silver, beige and blue tones of most other starships instead the metal bulkheads were darker more substantial grey and brown tones while still maintaining a comfortable spacious atmosphere onboard. The difference caused by the fact that the metal was a denser and more durable duranium/tritanium alloy as opposed to the normal tritanium panels as the degenerating situation with the Klingons and a number of other political factors had led to the generation three Sovereign's being designed with a greater emphasis on combat capabilities than the previous generation two's like the _Enterprise_; an emphasis that had led to the installation of a number of additional weapons and defensive systems that made the ship look and feel a lot more like a warship while still maintaining the multifunctional capabilities that had long been the trademark of Starfleet vessels.

The sound of running feet approaching was another reminder to him of the more military nature that Starfleet was adopting as the quadrant continued to slowly fall apart politically. Moving slightly to one side he paused as a four of the marine detachment – all four wearing exercise clothing that was dark with sweat – assigned to the _Resolution_ appeared around the corner and togged past him pausing only to exchange a few polite nods to acknowledge his presence and rank. He arrived at the turbolift just as the marines disappeared around another corner.

"Bridge," he ordered stepping into the turbolift. The computer bleeped and the high tech lift immediately began its journey to the bridge. A change in the background noise of the ship caught his attention and he knew that the _Resolution _was dropping out of warp speed having arrived at the edge of the anomaly field. _I wonder what we're going to find here,_ he thought with a smile eager to get started on the investigation of the anomalies. Whatever they found he was certain that it was going to be interesting.

Very interesting.

The turbolift slowed and stopped, the doors opening out onto the bridge. With his normal, confident stride he moved out onto the bridge.

"Status," he ordered immediately moving towards the command chair.

"We're secure from warp speed and have the outer edge of the anomaly field, we're holding position the field is now thirty thousand kilometres directly ahead," Commander Urlet reported promptly from the first officer's station. "Initial scans of the anomalies have been completed."

"Put the anomaly field on screen," Darien ordered calmly as he sat down. Immediately the holographic screen at the front of the bridge activated replacing the plane bulkhead with an extremely high definition view of the space ahead of the ship. A space that glowed with a strange ethereal green light that seemed to be focused into a series of what looked like rifts that glowed with a brilliant light, smaller ribbons of light filled the area in a random pattern and the whole place seemed to ripple as though they were looking at it through a sheet of running water. In some ways it reminded him of viewing the Badlands from a distance as the plasmatic energy storms that plagued that region looked beautiful and majestic from a distance, belying the raw power they possessed, power that could easily rip a ship apart.

"What are we looking at," he asked.

"Preliminary analysis shows a number of quantum and spatial distortions in subspace sir," Lieutenant Rakan reported from the main bridge science station. "We're also reading an intense graviton flux in the area, I cannot be sure without more data but I think something has somehow caused the barriers that separate normal space from subspace to weaken in this region causing these anomalies to appear."

"What could cause that," Darien asked amazed at the occurrence. Back at the academy advanced subspace theory had been one of his favourite classes, he'd maintained an interest in it even after graduating and had read many of the latest papers on subspace but he knew of no theory that could explain such an occurrence.

"I have no idea sir," the joined Trill answered sounding even more bemused than Darien felt by the strange occurrence but also thrilled by it as investigating these kind of things was what Starfleet officers lived for. "I request permission to launch a probe into the field it should give us more information on the anomalies."

"Do it."

"Aye sir," Rakan acknowledged before tapping a command into his console.

A moment later a soft almost unnoticeable shiver of recoil ran through the _Resolution's_ hull as a probe launched from one of the ships torpedo tubes and raced towards the edge of the anomaly field at the maximum speed its small impulse engine was capable of. In seconds it entered the field its passage into the region producing a visible, momentary distortion in the rippling barrier of distorted gravity surrounding the anomalies.

"Probe telemetry coming through," Rakan reported as his console screens came alive one of which flashed an urgent warning. "Graviton flux ratio inside the field is extremely high its putting a lot of stress on the probes hull its not going to survive in there for long. Telemetry indicates massive gravitic fluctuations and tachyonic activity within the anomaly field along with subspace field fluctuations unlike anything in our database."

"Any indication what's causing it," Darien asked resisting the impulse to stand up and go look over his science officers shoulder at the readings himself as the last thing Rakan needed was for him to be basically breathing down his neck.

"Negative," Rakan answered before his console gave a sharp trill of warning, "the gravitational stress on the probe is exceeding maximum tolerance, its being crushed."

No sooner than the words left his mouth than a brilliant flash of an explosion inside the anomaly field illuminated the screen as the gravitic stresses buckled the probes thin tritanium-alloy skin to rip apart the delicate internal workings of the drone, including the fuel cells sending the probe to its doom in a momentary flash of plasma flame. The explosion expanded outwards, rippling and distorting and causing lightning-like forks of energy to begin dancing between the closest anomalies which began to glow brighter and brighter sending out more of the spatial lightning.

"Report," Darien ordered watching in disbelief as the anomaly field turned into a seething mass of energy and spatial distortion in mere seconds. It seemed incredible that such a small explosion could cause such a massive and dramatic transformation in the behaviour of the strange phenomenon.

"Sensors report that the subspace fluctuations inside the field are growing in intensity and becoming increasingly random, we're also picking up increased tachyon emissions along with unusual phase fluctuations," Rakan reported, "if I had to guess I would say that the different forces at work within the field were finely balanced and the explosion caused by the destruction of the probe destabilised them," the console emitted a soft chirp, "the field is beginning to expand sir."

"Helm move us back from the field one quarter impulse," Urlet ordered from the first officer's station before Darien could give the same order.

"Aye sir," Ensign Querr acknowledged.

Immediately the _Resolution's_ impulse engines came to life but before the starship could overcome its own mass and begin backing away from the maelstrom the anomaly field had become the field struck back at the starship whose probe had stirred up such utter chaos. A massive arc of the lightning-like energy lashed out from the field and slammed into the starship before anyone could even begin to react. The tendril of raw energy wrapped itself around the ship again and again sending smaller ripples of power across the entire length of the hull.

The _Resolution_ shook violently with the impact and the deck pitched nearly forty degrees to port knocking everyone on board off their feet, out of their chairs or flying out of beds and bunks to painful landings on the deck or port bulkheads. Alert indicators flashed red and klaxons split the air as the ships computer automatically sounded red alert in response to the danger while simultaneously diverting additional power to inertial dampeners and stabilisers bringing the ship back onto an even keel.

A second stream of energy erupted from the anomaly and slammed into the staggering ship and like the first wrapped around the ship violently shaking the entire vessel for a second time in as many seconds. More bolts followed wrapping the ship in an aura of shimmering almost ghostly power. The _Resolution_ began to move but instead of backing away from the danger and despite the best efforts of the impulse engines the ship was drawn towards the brightly glowing anomaly field like an iron filing being drawn to a powerful magnet.

"Report," Darien ordered picking himself up off the deck and settling back down into the command chair.

"Captain we've been hit by multiple quantum-gravitic discharges of somekind, shield emitters and ablative armour generators offline," Lieutenant John Ashton reported from the operations console even as another shudder ran through the ship as yet another bolt from the anomaly slammed into the energy surrounding them. "The discharges have formed somekind of energy field that's clinging to the hull, structural integrity is holding; we're also caught in somekind of graviton wake it's pulling us towards the anomaly."

"Helm engines to full reverse."

"Aye sir," Querr acknowledged increasing the speed of reverse thrust from one quarter to full impulse. Immediately an audible rumbling of strain began to fill the air and the ship began vibrating fiercely as the _Resolution_ fought to break free of the powerful gravitic forces that had her in their invisible, irresistible grip. "We cannot break free sir the gravitational forces are too strong," Querr reported as the rumbling of the sublight engines rose in pitch and volume turning into a howling roar. At the same time the vibration worsened escalating into a violent shaking. "We've slowed but we're still being pulled towards the anomaly one minute thirty seconds to impact."

Darien hurriedly tapped his comm. badge. "Bridge to engineering can you increase power to the impulse engines?"

"Negative captain," Chief Engineer T'Lar reported from engineering sounding as grim as a Vulcan could. "Impulse driver coils have been partially depolarised by the energy field clinging to the hull. Full impulse is all I can give you; if we push the coils any harder in their current state we run the risk of catastrophic overload."

"Understood," Darien acknowledged tapping the badge again to sign off. "Mr Rakan can we disperse the energy field on the hull?"

"It might be possible captain. We can use the main deflector to run a resonance pulse along the hull on the opposing frequency range to the energy field it should in theory cancel out the field."

"Do it."

"Aye sir," Rakan acknowledged before his hands flew across his console as he accessed the controls for the main navigational deflector array and began configuring the device to generate the resonance pulse that would hopefully free the ship of the energy field that was pulling them towards the maelstrom the anomaly field had become despite the best efforts of the impulse engines to pull the ship away from the danger. In moments he made the required modifications to the deflector protocols and began priming the pulse to fire. "Resonance pulse powering up, twenty seconds till its ready."

"Initiate the pulse as soon as it's ready Mr Rakan."

"Aye sir," Rakan acknowledged a few moments before the whole ship shook violently again and additional alarms sounded from the engineering and operations consoles.

"Warning, warning impulse driver coil overload detected," the ships computer reported in its usual infuriatingly unflappable female voice. "Automatic shutdown initiated." As the voice of the computer filled the air the roaring of the impulse engines abruptly vanished as all fuel flows to the impulse drive slammed closed while emergency vents opened releasing the plasma inside the driver coils of the advanced magnetoplasmadynamic engines instantly shutting them down, preventing a detonation that would have instantly vaporised a large chunk of the primary hull and torn the ship in half.

The result was immediate and dramatic.

No longer resisting the tremendous gravitational pull of the mutated anomaly the _Resolution_ lurched forward with a sudden violent jolt that the inertial dampeners weren't able to completely cancel out, throwing crew members off their feet, out of their chairs or against consoles and bulkheads. Mere seconds later – faster than any of the staggered crew could recover let alone react – the forward hull of the starship impacted the edge of the anomaly.

Arcs of quantum energy raced along the whole of the ships six hundred and ninety-eight metre length, brightening the aura around the ship into a twisting cocoon that clawed at the thin layer of reactive plating covering the ships duranium-tritanium alloy hull like a hungry lion clawing at the skin of a wildebeest. The ships outline began to blur, the space around her warping and distorting before seeming to shift from three dimensional to two dimensional to one, then in a brilliant flash the _Resolution_ was gone, vanished into nothingness.

Moments later the unstable anomaly began to compress in upon itself, the delicate subspace super symmetry that had allowed its continued existence hopelessly compromised. With a speed that would have been frightening to any observers the anomaly collapsed, its previous broad expanse compressing down into a several small dots scarcely bigger than a football. One by one the dots joined the _Resolution_ in vanishing, each disappearing into what appeared to be a momentary slit in the very fabric of the universe.

In less than an hour there was no sign that the anomaly field and the _Resolution_ had ever been present at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Destiny's Child: The Reboot**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Stargate they remain the property of their respective creators.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

**Asgard Vessel Beliskner**

**Sometime Later**

Sitting in the peace of his chambers Supreme Commander Thor couldn't help but feel pleased by the accomplishment of getting Earth included in the Protected Planets Treaty. It hadn't been easy demands made by the Goa'uld and the manipulations of the Goa'uld Nirrti had nearly derailed the negotiations though thankfully the Tau'ri had been able to defeat Nirrti's schemes and expose her which had led to a grateful Cronos firmly supporting the inclusion with Yu and even removing the prescription of the removal of Earth's Stargates as a requirement for the inclusion in the treaty. Though Thor was aware that Cronos had warned that while the Goa'uld were allowing the Tau'ri to continue using the gates they did so at their own risk as the Goa'uld would offer no quarter to anyone who was captured a condition he considered fair as long as the Goa'uld left Earth itself alone and didn't attempt to glass or harm the planet in any other way the treaty would stand.

Having recently sent a report on the negotiations to the High Council, Thor was now taking the _Beliskner_ on a run through to the other Protected Planets to check on them – as well to drop some supplies off at the Adara facility – before making the return journey to Halla. The detour would not take long and would set the High Council's mind at rest about the other Protected Worlds as the Goa'uld had pushed at some of them recently, the attack on Cimmeria by Heru'ur nine months ago being the most brazen example of the System Lords starting to see if they could flout the treaty now that Ra was no longer around to keep an iron grip on their ambitions and brutally punish anyone who broke or threatened to break the treaty. Thor knew his ship would be seen passing through the systems in question by a number of Goa'uld probes which was kind of the idea as it would seem to inform the System Lords that the Asgard were still willing and able to enforce the treaty keeping the arrogant, megalomaniacal parasites ignorant of the fact that they were not due to the ongoing war with the Replicators.

Thor made the subtle Asgard equivalent of a grimace as he thought about the war with the Replicators. A war they'd relentlessly fought for nearly a century now and which was not going well at all as the machines slowly but surely pushed the Asgard Fleet back. For the first time in eons the Asgard were up against an enemy that their advanced technology could not simply overpower and in the privacy of his own mind Thor acknowledged that it was a war they were loosing as the Replicators simply adapted to everything they threw at them, sometimes it took them awhile and more than once they'd driven the Replicators out of a region only for the mechanical monstrosities to return even stronger than before. There were times that he honestly feared for the survival of his species as the war was draining precious resources that would have been better used solving their cloning problems.

The sound of the comm. drew him out of his thoughts and he touched one of the runes on the arm of his chair. "Yes," he asked calmly.

"Supreme Commander forgive me for disturbing you but our long range sensors are picking up highly unusual readings several parsec's off our current course," his first officer Commander Ymir responded from the bridge.

"What kind of readings," Thor asked.

"It's somekind of subspace distortion that does not match anything in our records the distortion field is expanding and growing in intensity."

"Adjust our course we will investigate," Thor ordered more than a little intrigued now such distortions in subspace were rare, so rare that they'd only encountered them a handful of times in their entire history as a spacefaring species, and all Asgard ships had standing orders to investigate them when they occurred. "I will be on the bridge shortly."

"Yes supreme commander," Ymir acknowledged before signing off. Thor calmly got up out of his chair and left his chambers to make the short journey to the bridge. He had only taken a few steps when a faint shiver ran through the deck beneath him evidence that the _Beliskner_ was altering course to investigate the anomaly teasing their sensors. _I wonder what is causing it,_ he thought, _we'll know soon enough._

A few moments later he was stepping onto the bridge and moving to the command throne, back dropped as always by the glowing pillar of energy from one of the _Beliskners _four neutrino-ion generators that gave the bridge of an Asgard starship such a distinctive look. "Status report," he ordered settling down in the chair.

"We're approaching the coordinates now Supreme Commander," Ymir responded immediately, "dropping out of hyperspace now."

No sooner than the other Asgard had spoken than a soft shiver of deceleration ran through the ship as they dropped out of hyperspace and back into normal space, the ships sophisticated sublight engines working at full power to overcome the effects of hyperspace inertia and bring the ship to a halt in space. "We're secure from hyperspace, sensors report the anomaly is twelve light minutes directly off our starboard beam," Ymir reported, "the anomaly field has expanded to encompass an area of point seven five astronomical units sensors are now reporting unusual quantum fluctuations in the anomaly field we are also picking up high concentrations of tachyons and a previously unknown subatomic particle."

"Intriguing," Thor commented manipulating the controls on the arm of his chair causing a holographic image of the anomaly field to appear in front of him, data scrawled down the sides outlining the basic details of the massive amounts of data the _Beliskner_ was gathering. Had Asgard physiology allowed the expression Thor would have smiled knowing his people's scientists would be extremely interested in their observations of the anomaly.

It was at that moment that the sensors bleeped a warning. "Supreme Commander sensors indicate that the anomaly is fluctuating," Ymir reported, "something appears to be emerging from the field."

"I see it," Thor confirmed as a rippling ribbon of energy extended outwards from the field. In moments it had grown into a line of pure power two thirds the length – and just as wide – as the _Beliskner_.

"We're picking up mass readings appearing within the projection," Ymir said as on the visual display a long dark one-dimensional shape appeared in the centre of the ribbon. In moments the shape went from one to two to three dimensional forming into the outline of a starship, a starship that seemed to be cocooned by the ribbon.

For a moment or two more nothing happened then with a suddenness that shocked the watching Asgard crew the ribbon flashed with a rainbow of different colours before flying away from the enveloped alien vessel, dissolving into a multicolour fog as it did so, a fog that quickly disappeared back into the anomaly which itself began to pulse and shrink. In mere seconds the anomaly shrunk down into a number of small glowing apertures which pulsed fitfully like lights with dying batteries before vanishing into nothingness.

"Scan the unknown vessel," Thor ordered shaking off his shock at the suddenness with which the anomaly had disappeared, for a moment he wondered if the anomaly could be an unknown form of FTL travel used by whoever had built the equally unknown ship a ship that didn't match any design known to the Asgard. It was strangely to look at and seemed to be composed of a variety of geometric shapes attached to each other in complex patterns that gave the ship an undeniable air of elegance.

The thought that the vessel had somehow created the anomaly began to fade when he noticed that something seemed to be very wrong with it. The ship appeared to be unpowered with its forward motion being clearly drift and the blue glow from the two long nacelle structures at the back of the vessel was flickering fitfully and one seemed to be trailing a plume of bluish-white energy. The ship also had Tau'ri style writing on the top surface of the oval shaped forward hull, writing that automatic translators revealed to be a name USS Resolution along with somekind of prefix or registry number written below. The design of the ship hinted at its builders possessing a reasonably high level of technology and going on the writing appeared to be built by Tau'ri hands yet something wasn't right. The Tau'ri didn't have anywhere near the technological or scientific knowledge to build a ship as advanced as this one appeared to be.

"Supreme Commander our initial scans of the alien ship have been completed," Ymir reported, "the alien vessel is approximately six hundred and eighty-nine metres long and appears to be constructed of a variety of different metallic alloys that don't match anything in our database though one does bare some similarities to trinium. The vessel appears to be a warship as we are detecting multiple weapons arrays however the exact nature of the weapons possessed is unknown and the hull appears to be covered with somekind of reactive-dispersive armour sheath. The ship appears to have been damaged as sensors report massive power fluctuations and a number of fires on board, however there is no evidence of damage caused by weapons fire. I believe the anomaly maybe responsible for the damage the vessel has sustained."

"Interesting," Thor said surprised despite himself that the vessel was apparently a warship. "Can you tell me anything more about the vessel Ymir?"

"Yes I can," Ymir replied his hands delicately moving his control stones around as he ran a second more in-depth scan. "The vessel appears to be powered by some kind off antimatter based reactor system and a network of advanced fusion reactors and generators. Combined power output appears to be four times the power output of the main reactors of a Goa'uld Ha'tak-class mothership. Normal space propulsion appears to be achieved through two large drive units of an unknown type and a number of ion based manoeuvring thrusters. Intriguing the vessels FTL drives appear to be a spatial warp or distortion drive."

"Intriguing," Thor agreed though he was well aware that such a FTL system would be inherently limited in speed and wouldn't be anywhere near as efficient as hyperspace travel was. Still it was a perfectly viable method of achieving faster than light space travel indeed the Asgard themselves had once used a similar system before they encountered the Ancients who'd taught them how to access hyperspace. "Are there any life signs onboard?"

"Yes sensors confirm the presence of one thousand and forty-eight individual life signs onboard, nine-hundred and eighty appear to be human, sixty do match any life forms recorded in our database and eight match a species that was wiped out by the Goa'uld over a thousand years ago."

"Which species," Thor asked in curiosity.

"I believe it is the species that referred to themselves as Vulcans."

Thor blinked in surprise. The Vulcans as he recalled had been a reasonably advanced race native to this galaxy, a race that like this ship used a spatial warp or distortion drive for faster than light space travel. After spreading for several decades and establishing a number of colonies the Vulcans had run across the Goa'uld and their unique mental abilities blood made them not suitable to be hosts, as a result the Goa'uld destroyed them in a war that had lasted several years before Ra himself used the weapon that turned their homeworld into the asteroid field it was now. The Asgard had only become aware of the Vulcans during the last months of the war between them and the System Lords and by then it had been too late for them to do anything to help them without committing to full scale war with the Goa'uld. The High Council had only been able to record their extinction and log it as another crime that they would eventually have to extract justice from the Goa'uld for.

"Interesting, hail the vessel enquire if they need any assistance."

"Yes Supreme Commander."

* * *

**USS Resolution**

**A Few Moments Earlier**

Darien Parker groaned softly as consciousness returned bringing with it a dull, pervasive ache that made him feel like the whole of his six foot three, two hundred and thirty pound frame was one gigantic bruise. With another groan he opened his eyes to find himself face down on the deck, with what felt like a monumental effort other than a simple motion he flipped himself over onto his back before awkwardly sitting up and gazing around the bridge.

What he saw was a scene from every Starfleet captain's nightmares.

The bridge had been transformed from the normally bright and spacious command centre into a scene from hell. Thick acrid smoke hung in the air, the product of two consoles at the back of the bridge that were burning fiercely. The main lights were off leaving the bridge lit by only dull blue emergency lights, the urgent red flashing of alert status indicators and the flickering yellow-orange glow of the fires. However in spite of the gloom he could tell that most if not all of the bridge crew had survived the encounter with the anomaly and the violent forces that had gripped the ship for what had felt like an eternity.

"Damage report," he ordered awkwardly getting his feet back under him only to nearly fall over as his head swum sickeningly. On legs that felt like they were made out of jelly and not skin, bone and muscle he managed to stagger back to his command chair and sit down. "And will somebody put those fires out and get the ventilation going?"

"Main powers out throughout the ship," Lieutenant Ashton reported from ops before coughing in the thick smoke. "Warp and impulse engines are down, we're limited to manoeuvring thrusters only. We also have a plasma leak in our port nacelle. We have electrical and plasma fires all over the ship automatic fire suppression systems are down damage control crews responding. Casualty reports coming in from all over the ship sickbay responding."

"No hull damage," Darien asked hearing the sound of fire extinguishers being used behind him as other members of the bridge crew began using manual emergency fire gear to extinguish the blazing consoles.

"No sir the hulls completely intact the reactive armour did its job though armour integrity has dropped to forty percent," Lieutenant Commander Christopher Beach reported from tactical a moment before his console bleeped a warning. "We're being scanned."

"Source," Commander Urlet asked.

"I'm not sure our short range sensors appear to not be functioning correctly," Beach answered scowling at his console screens.

"One moment," Lieutenant Ashton answered his hands flying across his console, "I've reset the sensors try now."

"That did it," Beach confirmed running another scan even as with a loud thumping sound the emergency vents opened and the recovering environmental control system began extracting the smoke and fumes from the bridge and replacing them with fresh clean air, "origin of the scans is an alien vessel holding position three thousand kilometres off our port bow. The ship does not match anything in our databanks."

"Put it on the view screen," Darien ordered. The holographic view screen at the front of the bridge flashed on immediately, rolled with static for a few moments before stabilising into a view of the vessel that was scanning them.

It was truly an alien ship.

In design it reminded Darien somewhat of an ancient war hammer as the forward section had a distinctive hammerhead design which tapered back into a long neck that joined a wide flat aft section. Rising from the aft section were three towers, one narrow and squat the other two being tall and slender. Four panels on the ships underside glowed from within with a soft whitish-blue light that vaguely resembled the glow of warp nacelles but shaded more towards white than the normal blue tones of a Federation ships warp nacelles. The ship was large too at least half again the _Resolution's_ length though it wasn't quite as tall it was just as wide across if not wider.

Ashton's panel chirped. "Sir the alien ship is hailing us," he reported, "audio only."

"Put it through," Darien ordered.

Immediately the overhead speakers crackled and hummed then an oddly atonal voice spoke. "Unidentified vessel this is the Asgard cruiser _Beliskner_, we have monitored your emergence from a subspace anomaly do you require assistance?"

"Open a channel," Darien instructed.

"Channel open sir," Ashton replied.

"Asgard vessel," Darien said raising his voice slightly so the audio pickups would relay his words flawlessly to the _Beliskner_. "This is Captain Darien Parker of the Federation starship _Resolution_. To whom am I speaking?"

For a moment there was silence then a slightly different but still atonal voice spoke. "I am Thor," the voice said making Darien blink in surprise at the name knowing that Thor had been one of the most powerful of the old Norse Gods. _Coincidence or are these Asgard behind the legends, it wouldn't be the first time after all that advanced alien life forms were considered gods by our ancestors,_ he though recalling the old Kirk-era mission log about the encounter with Apollo which had been required reading when he'd attended Starfleet Academy. "Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet and commanding officer of the _Beliskner_ it is agreeable to meet you Captain Parker," Thor continued bringing him out of his thoughts. "Our scans of your vessel indicate that you have sustained considerable damage and that your propulsion systems are off line do you require assistance?"

Darien considered for a few moments. The Asgard commander was correct in the statement that the _Resolution_ had sustained considerable damage, the plasma leak in the port nacelle being the worst damage as until it was closed off and the warp coils in the affected nacelle checked for damage they would have no chance of getting warp drive back. Any assistance in correcting the problem would be welcome but on the other hand they knew nothing of these Asgard though his instincts were telling him to trust them for some reason.

"Assistance would be welcome Supreme Commander Thor," he said at last.

"Very well I can transport some engineers to your vessel to assist in onsite repairs or if you would prefer we can tow you to a safe port where you will be able to make repairs at your leisure."

"No offence Supreme Commander but I would prefer the latter option."

"None taken Captain Parker," Thor answered. "I will contact the nearest world with a level of technology similar to your own so they may assist you in whatever fashion you see fit. We can also set up a data transfer to your ship so you may learn about the people we will be taking you to see providing they agree to aide you."

"That would be greatly appreciated thank you."

"You are welcome. I will contact you again once all the arrangements have been made," Thor answered before closing the communications link from his end.

"Sir are you sure this is a good idea," Commander Urlet questioned. "We know nothing about these Asgard."

"I know though my instincts tell me that they mean us no harm and that their offer of assistance is genuine," Darien answered. "Besides this is a chance to fulfil our mandate of meeting new species and I won't pass that up."

"I understand sir but might I suggest we proceed with caution."

Darien nodded and was about to respond when Lieutenant Rakan emitted a sound of surprise and incredulity that brought Darien's head around to look at the normally calm and unflappable four hundred year old joined Trill. "Lieutenant," he queried wondering what had prompted such an extreme – for Rakan anyway – reaction.

"Sorry sir it's just I just ran a thorough astrometric scan of the area to confirm our location," Rakan replied.

"What did you find?"

"I found that relative to the galactic core our position has not changed however a number of the star patterns around us have shifted somehow and aren't confirming to any of our star charts."

"How could that happen," Urlet asked.

"I," the science officer swallowed nervously prompting captain and first officer to exchange an uneasy glance, "I believe that we're no longer in our own universe."

"Explain," Darien demanded as a stunned silence fell upon the bridge.

"Sir the sensors reveal that the quantum signature of the space around us – and of the Asgard ship – is completely different to our own," Rakan answered.

"How does that translate into being in another universe," Beach asked.

"All matter in the universe resonates on a quantum level," Rakan explained, "that quantum resonance is a constant so a human for example resonates at exactly the same frequency as a star or the most exotic forms of dark matter. There is no known process that can cause that frequency to change, I believe that the mutation of the anomaly caused by the destruction of our probe somehow caused a temporary tear in the quantum barriers between realities a tear that we were pulled right into."

"Is there any way we can get back to our own reality," Darien questioned.

"To be honest captain I have absolutely no idea," Rakan admitted, "while it has been known for sometime that there are parallel universes the idea of a trans-universal rift, which is what the anomaly that brought us here could only have been, in subspace has only ever been a theory. To the best of my knowledge no species inside or outside of the Federation has ever encountered one. To all intents and purposes we're in the dark about such phenomenon."

Darien inwardly groaned wondering just what he'd done, what omnipotent being he'd inadvertently pissed off to get his ship and crew flung into this position. Though he supposed he was fortunate that while the transition had damaged the _Resolution_ she was repairable and as far as he knew none of his crew had been killed. "Alright here's what we'll do," he said deciding on an initial course of action, "Rakan I want you to pull together a team from whatever departments you feel are necessary, go over every last bit of data our sensors have on that anomaly field and anything they recorded while we were enveloped. See if you can find out how exactly this happened to us and if we can recreate it well enough to return to our own reality."

"Aye sir," Rakan acknowledged a moment before the ops console chirped.

"Sir we're being hailed by the Asgard ship," Ashton reported, "it's an audiovisual signal this time sir."

"On screen," Darien ordered.

Immediately the view screen changed from the image of the Asgard ship to show an alien sitting in a throne-like chair back dropped by a glowing, pulsing column of yellow-gold energy. Two things struck Darien immediately one being that the alien didn't seem to wear anything in the way of clothing though it didn't seem to bother the being at all. The other being how tiny the Asgard was, Thor looked to be not much bigger than your average ten year old.

"Captain Parker," Thor said in greeting. "I have spoken with the Tollan leadership and explained your situation to them. They have agreed to render both sanctuary for your ship and crew as well as well assistance in repairing the damage your vessel has sustained."

"Thank you, Supreme Commander Thor," Darien replied, "I appreciate your help but might I ask about the need for sanctuary though as I said earlier any assistance with repairs would be extremely welcome."

"You do not know about the Goa'uld?" Thor asked sounding genuinely surprised.

"No I'm afraid I don't you see we're not from around here," Darien explained. "We were investigating the anomaly when it appeared in our own space and we're enveloped in it when it suddenly expanded. It transported us here. We've never heard of a species called the Goa'uld who are they?"

"I am sorry since you and your ship have Earth style names I assumed that you knew about them," Thor responded. "The Goa'uld are a species of sentient parasites, they invade the body of another life form and wrap themselves around the spinal cord before accessing the brain. Whereupon the usurp complete control of the body and use it as they will, the worst part though is the host remains aware of everything but can do nothing becoming essentially a prisoner in their own body."

"That sounds awful," Darien answered feeling a profound sense of déjà vu as the prisoner in their own body sounded an awful lot like what happened to people unfortunate enough to be assimilated by the Borg. The few individuals who had been liberated from the twisted cybernetic grip of the Collective had described being a drone as being like a prisoner on their own body, constantly aware and hearing the Hive Mind but being unable to do anything to fight it, anything to stop it using their body as an extension of itself.

"It is my species and the Goa'uld have clashed on a number of occasions over the last few millennia," Thor admitted. "The Goa'uld dominate a large part of this galaxy, enslaving thousands of worlds most of which are inhabited by humans taken from Earth many millennia ago and seeded among the stars as a ready source of slaves and hosts. They are also highly aggressive and wouldn't hesitate to attack you if they learned of your existence. Your crew would be enslaved and any useful technology would be stripped from you."

"I see," Darien replied frowning not liking the sound of that one bit, though if they did attack them the Goa'uld would likely find him and his crew a very tough nut to crack as like all Starfleet capital ships the _Resolution_ easily had enough firepower to pulverise a planet.

"I am sending you a file containing detailed information on the Goa'uld along with the file on the Tollan," Thor said manipulating some controls on the arms of his chair. Darien glanced at his operations officer who nodded confirming that they were receiving the files.

"We have them, Thor," Darien confirmed.

"I will give you some time to review them," Thor replied. "Contact me when you are ready and we will tow your ship to the Tollan homeworld Tollana."

"I'll do that," Darien agreed. Thor nodded and cut the transmission prompting the view screen image to change back to the view of the _Beliskner_ hanging there amid a sea of stars that were at once both comforting and completely unfamiliar, with a new air of mystery and hostility that was somewhat concerning.

"Commander Urlet I want you and Commander Beach to review the files Thor sent us," Darien ordered breaking the silence that had once more descended upon the bridge. "I would like a summary of them from you within one hour."

"Aye sir you'll have it," Urlet agreed getting up from her own chair and moving to join the tactical officer at his station so they could review the files.

"In the meantime Mister Ashton coordinate with engineering I want a complete analysis of all the damage we've sustained and any estimated repair times."

"Aye sir," Ashton acknowledged.

As the crew began carrying out his orders Darien leaned thoughtfully back in his command chair, feeling the weight of responsibility that his position as captain brought more heavily now than ever before. No amount of training or previous experience could have prepared him for this situation as the very idea of a Federation starship getting hurled into a completely different universe had been considered so remote, so unlikely that no protocols or procedures had even been developed to cope with such a contingency.

Which left him and his crew in the very uncomfortable position of literally flying blind in an unfamiliar galaxy that – if Thor was telling the truth – was dominated by a ruthless parasitic race that wouldn't hesitate to enslave them all, a situation that aside from the bridge crew no one on the ship yet knew about. _I'm going to have to tell them,_ he thought, _but how do you tell over a thousand people from a dozen different species that you're in another universe and that they might never get to see their homes and families again?_ He would think of away, he had to it was his duty and responsibility as their commanding officer and the _Resolutions_ master to tell his crew the truth of the admittedly extremely bizarre circumstances they'd found themselves in. But right now he couldn't think of anyway to do it gently.

No way at all.

* * *

Authors Notes: Sorry about all the delay with this update people. I had a few things to wrestle with including how much I wanted to change from the previous versions or if I should have just followed the original story outline just updated somewhat. I've decided that for this story to really go forward I needed to do something completely different to the original with it so I have.

On a timeline note I think it's pretty obvious by now that we are in the third season of Stargate SG-1, specifically the story events begin shortly after the episode Fair Game but before the mid-season Jolinar's memories. The Resolution and her crew aren't going to encounter SG-1 for awhile yet so no rapid introduction this time, they won't meet them until the whole Triad thing with Klorel/Skaara I hope nobody minds too much.

On a final note this is likely to be my last story update of 2012 as with Christmas so close now I doubt I will have much time for working on my fics, I won't rule it out as anything is possible but I cannot guarantee it as still have Christmas shopping and so on to do and not a lot of time to do it in. So I will take this opportunity to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Destiny's Child: The Reboot**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Stargate both franchises remain the properties of their respective creators. However the crew of the Resolution are my creations and should not be used by anyone else without my permission.

Authors Note: My thanks to Ashen-Shugar over on spacebattles for beta reading this.

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

**Captain's Ready Room**

**USS Resolution**

**One Hour Later**

Darien resisted the impulse to swear as he studied the reports from Lieutenant Ashton and Lieutenant Commander T'Lar on the extent of the damage they'd sustained during the passage through the anomaly. An anomaly that had transported them from the universe they knew well into a completely different one, albeit one where the laws of physics appeared to be the same aside from the different quantum resonance caused by this being another reality.

The reports reminded him of classic horror tale.

The violence of the transference had caused a considerable amount of damage to the _Resolution_. Though engineering had been able to restore main power to the bulk of the ship it was still not functioning in several compartments across four decks of the primary hull due to the primary EPS conduits to those sections being ruptured in a dozen places where relays had blown out and taken out a few of the plasma flow regulator nodes. Until the damaged conduits, relays and nodes could be repaired those sections had to rely on local auxiliary power supplies from each decks' micro-fusion generator and while that was sufficient for life support, environmental maintenance and artificial gravity it meant food replicators and other non-essential systems were out in a large number of crew cabins and living areas. Though it was an annoyance for the crew who lived in those parts of the ship it wasn't the worst of their problems… not by a long shot.

No the worst damage was to their main propulsion systems.

Both warp and impulse drives were currently completely inoperative. The impulse drives mostly because of the emergency venting of plasma from the driver coils and impulse reactor cores had caused some of the coils for the magnetic fields that contained, directed and accelerated the plasma stream through the drive to overheat and melt into useless lumps. They could be replaced from ships stores but it would be a very long, sweaty job for T'Lar and her engineers especially as they would have to thoroughly clean the plasma manifolds afterwards. They could still move using the ion thrusters but they were meant for manoeuvring not for propelling seventeen million tonnes of starship forward through space at any speed other than a literal crawl.

Warp drive was even worse off as the plasma that had been leaking from damaged warp plasma conduits had flooded the port nacelle with large quantities of theta and gamma radiation. Radiation clean up had already begun and really wouldn't take that long with the advanced methods the Federation had developed over the centuries to cope with such things, that wasn't the problem. The problem was what the irradiation had done to the warp coils themselves the inner layer of the coils had been burned away rendering them useless until they could be rebuilt.

Which meant they wouldn't be getting warp drive back anytime soon; as while they could synthesise the complex elements needed to build new coils it would take a considerable amount of time and a disproportionate amount of energy to do so due the incredibly dense and complex molecular structure of the materials involved. Repairs to the warp engines would go faster if they could find some of the raw ores used in the creation of the alloys and composites in question as it would be easy to mine, refine them and combine them in the right ratios but that was unlikely. Especially as even back home two of the materials bi-silicate viterium and mono-crystal cortinum were not that easy to come by and were thus strategic metals even though replicating them was possible just nowhere near as efficient as mining and refining was. He hated to think how difficult they would be to find in this new reality, if they existed at all. Certainly finding them wouldn't be easy given that the ship couldn't go anywhere fast and the fastest of the small craft that were packed into their hanger bays was only capable of warp six and even then not for more than a few days meaning its range and endurance was limited.

The reports pointed to one thing they were stuck here drifting in the middle of nowhere unless they allowed the Asgard to tow them to whoever these Tollan were. The only good thing the reports confirmed was that while some of the crew had been injured – some quite seriously – no one had been killed. Which given the violence of their transference into the universe was both a minor miracle and a testament to the engineering skills of the _Resolution's_ builders.

_How are we going to do this,_ Darien thought as he finished scanning the reports and closed down the terminal before leaning back in his chair and letting his eyes rest on a painting of Starfleet Headquarters as seen from the Golden Gate Bridge on the opposite wall. For one of the few times in his career as a Starfleet officer he had absolutely no idea how to proceed as there was nothing in his training about what to do if you and your ship found yourselves teleported into another universe. He had no protocols, no precedents to follow, even the logs from _Voyager_ weren't that much a help as while the Caretaker had dragged the Intrepid-class ship seventy thousand light years from home Captain Janeway and her combined Starfleet/Marquis crew had at least had an obvious – if very long – way of getting back home. He didn't even have that. He and the crew of the _Resolution_ were completely on their own, trapped in a universe and galaxy that – if Thor had been speaking the truth and he was inclined to believe he had been – was dominated by a species that would enslave or destroy them given half the chance. And while the _Resolution_ was a powerful vessel – she was after all designed to be fully capable of going toe-to-toe with and destroying a Jem'Hadar dreadnought – the odds against her and her crew surviving alone for long against a galactic superpower weren't good.

The sound of the door hailer chiming jolted him out of his thoughts. "Come," he called out straightening back up in his chair. The door opened with the normal soft swish allowing Commander Urlet and Lieutenant Commander Beach to enter the room.

"Captain we've completed our review of the data file Commander Thor sent us on the Tollan," Urlet reported with her normal calmness as Darien indicated for the two of them to sit down opposite him.

"And," Darien asked as his two fellow officers sat down.

"I believe their world would be as good a port to put in for repairs as any we are likely to find," Urlet replied. "Maybe even make a permanent base until we can find away of returning to our own universe assuming of course the Tollan would allow us to stick around for such a length of time."

"Interesting tell me more about these Tollan."

"Sir the first thing to note is that the Tollan are humans, apparently taken from Earth thousands of years ago presumably by the Goa'uld Thor mentioned however they apparently threw off the Goa'uld yolk a very long time ago. Technologically they've advanced considerably since then to the point where they're roughly comparable to us in most areas," Beach reported, "the data file indicates they are ahead of us in some areas specifically power generation and faster than light travel as they – and apparently most other species in this universes version of our galaxy – don't use warp drives but something called hyperspace for faster than light spaceflight which from the data file seems to be even at its most basic level comparable to transwarp and slipstream velocities. In others we're ahead of them as the Tollan apparently lack transporter technology and their molecular replication systems are at least five generations behind our own."

"Which is understandable given our own replication systems are only as sophisticated as they are due to our knowledge of transporter technology," Urlet pointed out. Darien nodded knowing that the core elements of transporter and replicator technology were more or less identical as both involved matter-energy conversion principles. "The Tollan systems instead from the data file rely more on nanotechnology than the matter-energy systems we possess."

"What about culture," Darien asked knowing it was important that they be able to get along with the Tollan as they would need all the friends they could get in this universe.

"Culturally the Tollan appear to be peaceful and somewhat isolationist when dealing with species and worlds less advanced than them and appear to possess their own equivalent of the prime directive forbidding the transfer of technology to less advanced civilisations," Urlet answered. "However their rules appear to be slightly harsher than our own as while the Federation Council will consider tech requests on an individual case by case basis the Tollan leadership the Curia have imposed a blanket ban on technology transfer to less advanced worlds.

"From the Asgard file the Curia introduced such a blanket ban after they provided advanced power generation technology to a neighbouring industrial world called Serita," Urlet continued. "Only the Seritans misused the power sources the Tollan gave them turning them into weapons of mass destruction that literally shattered the planet apart. Since the planet was in the same system as the Tollan's original homeworld Tollan Prime the disruption of the systems gravitational forces caused by destruction of Serita also resulted in the Tollan homeworld's death in massive geological upheavals caused by the planet being violently pulled into a new orbit around its parent star."

Darien winced slightly hearing about the tragic deaths of two worlds though also wondering just what power source the Tollan had given the Seritans that could do something like that. He doubted it was something as basic as fusion power as not even the most advanced fusion power sources produced anywhere near the power output or explosive force needed to rip a planet apart if perverted for military use. Potentially blast a civilisation back into the Stone Age and cause an ice age yes but not blow the planet to bits. Something analogous to an antimatter based power source on the other hand did have the potential to cause such wholesale destruction which was one of the main reasons why no Federation world indeed no world in the entire Alpha Quadrant used antimatter reactors planet side as it was just too damned dangerous. Instead most relied on a combination of advanced fusion, geothermal and other renewable sources to supply their energy demands.

"I think I can somewhat understand their stance," he admitted after a few moments of silence. "Do you believe they can help us?"

"Given the level of their technology sir I believe they will be fully capable of assisting us," Urlet replied.

"I agree sir I believe they can help us even if it's just with repairs to the ship," Beach added in support of his superior.

Darien made an 'hmm' noise and leaned back thoughtfully weighing the pros and cons of allowing the Asgard to tow them to these Tollan for repairs and possibly a deeper relationship. There didn't seem to be that much harm in it and who knew they might be able to help and trade with the Tollan as well given they had some technologies the Tollan didn't and vice versa. There was the prime directive to consider but the rules that came with it were a lot looser and a lot more open to an individual captains discretion when dealing with species with an equal or near equal level technology than when they were dealing with civilisations who were a lot less advanced. Though even then there were restrictions mostly relating to weapons and defence technologies.

"Bridge to Captain Parker," Lieutenant Rakan's voice abruptly came over the comm. Darien immediately tapped his comm. badge.

"Yes lieutenant?"

"You better get out here sir long range sensors have picked up three unknown vessels heading our way on intercept course. They appear to be travelling through a very deep subspace layer and are moving at transwarp velocities."

"Time to intercept," Darien asked urgently.

"Five minutes thirty six seconds."

Darien exchanged concerned looks with Urlet and Beach before answering. "We'll be right there," he replied standing up. "Hail the _Beliskner_ and ask the Asgard if they can identify the approaching vessels."

"Aye sir," Rakan acknowledged. Darien tapped his comm. badge again closing the communications link before walking around his desk and heading out the doors onto the bridge with Urlet and Beach a few steps behind him, both immediately moving to their respective stations on the bridge.

"Report," Darien ordered as he sat down in the command chair.

"Sir the Asgard have responded to our hail," Lieutenant Ashton reported from ops. "Supreme Commander Thor is waiting to speak with you."

"Open the channel."

"Aye sir," Ashton acknowledged hands dancing across his console. A moment the holographic screen at the front of the bridge shimmered and changed from showing an image of the Asgard cruiser to a view of Thor sitting on the vessels bridge.

"Supreme Commander Thor it is a pleasure to speak with you again," Darien said to his alien counterpart with a polite nod. "Have you been able to identify the approaching vessels?"

"Captain Parker I to find it agreeable to speak with you again," Thor replied with a polite nod of his own. "To answer your question I have indeed been able to identify the incoming vessels, they are Goa'uld. To be specific the approaching force consists of a single Ha'tak-class mothership and two Alkesh medium range bombers from the make up of the group it is very unlikely that they are on a combat mission."

"A reconnaissance mission," Darien asked.

"That is the most likely reason why they are coming," Thor agreed. "These coordinates are not far from the outer edge of the territory claimed by the System Lord Yu Hang Shang-Ti, a Goa'uld who is renowned for his caution. The sensors that monitor the borders of his domain would certainly have detected first the subspace anomaly and the presence of both of our vessels. That would prompt Yu to dispatch a ship with a small escort to investigate while being sure not to appear to be provocative."

"Still it probably would not be a good idea to be here when the Goa'uld ships arrive," Darien replied not liking the idea of being confronted by the Goa'uld with his ship in her current condition. While they had gotten their shields back they were currently extremely vulnerable as everyone of the _Resolution's_ weapons systems was currently non-functional due to the damage they'd sustained in the transference as restoring the supply of power to the weapons grid had not been a priority for T'Lar's damage control crews. Without weapons and with both main propulsion systems currently disabled they were literally a sitting duck right now.

"No it would not be" Thor agreed knowing from his ships scans of her that the _Resolution_ was currently virtually defenceless and thus would be easy prey for even a small Goa'uld force like the one that was approaching and despite his cautious nature and unusual sense of honour Yu – like all Goa'uld – was not above taking advantage of any opportunities to grab new technology or slaves that came his way. And even a basic scan would reveal that the _Resolution_ was an advanced vessel with potentially very useful new technologies on board not to mention more than a thousand new potential slaves or hosts. Both of which would bolster Yu's own ambitions to succeed the late Ra as Supreme System Lord.

"Though you need not worry about the Goa'uld attempting to take your vessel," Thor hastened to reassure his counterpart. "Should they attempt to attack you I would not hesitate to intervene to stop them."

"That is very kind of you to say Thor but I cannot ask you to risk your ship and crew for mine."

"It would be no risk," Thor replied calmly. "The _Beliskner _is much more powerful than a Goa'uld mothership even if outnumbered we would have no difficulty in defeating them though I would naturally prefer to avoid an armed confrontation at this time. Therefore I must ask have you considered my offer to tow your ship to new Tollan homeworld Tollana for repairs."

"I have indeed," Darien agreed, "we have also reviewed the files on the Tollan that you kindly transmitted to us. After careful consideration of the matter I've decided to accept your kind offer."

"Excellent. We will move into towing position and engage a tractor beam momentarily in the meantime I would suggest you make whatever preparations you need to for high speed travel. Given the mass of your ship it will take us several minutes to reach Tollana from here."

Darien raised an eyebrow even at transwarp-like speeds several minutes wasn't a huge distance in interstellar terms, barely a few dozen light years. "How far it is to Tollana?" he queried.

"One hundred and thirty two light years," Thor replied promptly. Darien blinked in surprise realising that the Asgard must have highly developed hyperspace technology as crossing that kind of distance so fast was far beyond most known forms of transwarp technology – even the Borg weren't capable of travelling so fast as to cross such a distance in several minutes meant they would be travelling approximately nineteen light years a minute.

"We'll be crossing that distance in just several minutes impressive," Darien said at last and was sure Thor gave a very subtle and alien smile in response.

"Thank you," Thor replied before looking aside and saying something in a high pitched, fast language that the universal translator couldn't pick up presumably giving orders to his crew then turned his attention back to Darien. "We are moving into position now captain we will take you in tow momentarily."

"Understood Thor and once again I would like to thank you for your help," Darien said, "if you weren't here I'm sure events would have gone quite differently for us."

"You are most welcome captain," Thor answered before breaking the communications link from his end. The image of the Asgard ships bridge disappeared and the view of the _Beliskner_ reappeared in the field of coherent force field contained photons. Only now instead of simply sitting their in space the Asgard vessel was under power, moving into a wide arc that would take her over the _Resolution_ as the Asgard manoeuvred their ship into the proper position for a hyperspace tow.

"Ensign Querr set inertial dampeners to maximum and prepare for tow," Urlet ordered from the first officer's station.

"Aye sir," the Katarian helmswoman responded immediately her hands flying across the console making adjustments to the settings of the field that prevented the crew from feeling the tremendous acceleration and deceleration forces that the starship was exposed to on a daily basis forces that without inertial dampening would turn everything organic onboard into multicoloured paste on the bulkheads. Within moments she's made the appropriate adjustments to the field settings and not a moment to soon as a soft shudder ran through the deck.

"The Asgard ship has locked onto us with a tractor beam," Beach reported as his console chirped softly. "Sensors report a large energy spike onboard the Asgard ship, I believe they are powering up their hyperdrives."

"Understood, Lieutenant Rakan please bring all of our sensors and data recorders online. I want to get as much information about hyperspace as possible before, during and after our flight," Darien ordered, "Lieutenant Ashton monitor structural integrity if the flight has any affect on any part of the ships structure let me know immediately."

"Aye sir," came the response from the two officers even as their hands began flying over their consoles to carry out the tasks he had just assigned to them. Beach's console chirped again.

"Sir sensors report a spatial distortion forming several thousand kilometres off our starboard bow," he reported.

"Show me," Darien ordered immediately. Instantly the view screen shimmered and changed pulling in an image of what looked for all the world like a large purple cloud in space. For a moment nothing happened then it seemed to pulse and three blurs shot out, one large and two small. In seconds they resolved into the three Goa'uld ships they'd been tracking.

Darien blinked in surprise when he saw them. _Species in this galaxy have a really weird sense of design,_ he thought as the design of the three ships was bizarre to his eyes at least. The central ship – a Ha'tak-class mothership Thor had called it – resembled nothing so much as a giant Egyptian-style pyramid identical to the ones that to this day stood on Egypt's Giza Plateau but larger and made out of a gold coloured metal as opposed to stone. Surrounding it was a vaguely hexagonal structure of dark metal. As with a Borg vessel there were no visible engines.

The two smaller vessels continued the tetrahedral design theme, though the pyramid was more squashed and bulbous and blended into a triangular hull. Cockpits were visible at the front of each vessel and a dual cannon turret was visible on the underside in comparison to the mothership which didn't appear to have visible turrets though Darien wouldn't be surprised if they were present as many ships back home didn't generally have visible turrets despite having enough firepower to reduce a planet to a burned out cinder in relatively short order. In another departure from the bigger ship they were escorting the two smaller vessels – Alkesh as Thor had called them – had large visible thrusters on their aft surfaces that glowed with a soft blue light.

"Sir we're being scanned," Beach reported. "Or rather the Goa'uld are attempting to scan us, the navigational shields and reactive armour are partially refracting their scans. There sensors appear to be considerably less advanced than ours they're comparable in capability to those used on the first generation Constitution-class starships."

"That's old," Urlet commented.

"But still relatively effective if absurdly low resolution and short range compared to modern sensors," Darien reminded her a moment before the ops station bleeped.

"Message from the Asgard sir," Ashton reported. "Thor wants to know if we're ready for tow."

"Advise Thor that we are," Darien replied.

"Aye sir."

"Sir," Beach called out as his console chirped an urgent warning. "I'm reading a power build up on the Goa'uld ships, I believe they're powering up their weapons. Picking up targeting scanners they're attempting to lock onto us."

"Jam them," Darien ordered.

"Aye sir," Beach acknowledged hands dancing across his console as he accessed the ships ECM suite and set it to work on jamming the Goa'uld's targeting sensors. A smirk appeared on his face as the Goa'uld weapons systems lost their attempted targeting lock, ECM technology had advanced considerably in the decades since the end of the Dominion War enough that the Goa'uld attempts at weapons locks were child's play for the system in comparison to blocking the more sophisticated targeting sensors of races like the Klingons, systems that were designed with countering ECM in mind.

The sensors chirped. "Sir sensors are reading a spatial distortion almost identical to the one that preceded the Goa'uld arrival forming directly ahead," Lieutenant Rakan reported.

"I see it," Darien confirmed as a brilliant aquamarine cloud appeared in space directly ahead of them. The effect was almost the same as that of the Goa'uld but the colour was different and the cloud was more compact and – if it was at all possible for such a thing – appeared almost more elegant, more refined than the anomaly created by the Goa'uld ships. It was beautiful to look at in a strange almost hypnotic fashion.

For a moment nothing seemed to happen then with a startling suddenness and with a force that the inertial dampeners weren't completely able to counteract the ship surged forward and a brilliant flash of light momentarily filled the holographic field. Automatic filters cut in instantly dimming the light to prevent the crew getting badly dazzled or worse, but they need not have bothered as the light cleared near instantly to be replaced by a blue-white tunnel or conduit that seemed to stretch into infinity.

They were on there way to the Tollan homeworld.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry about the delay with this people but writers block and plot bunny attacks can sometimes be a right pain. I know that not much happened in this chapter but it was meant to be filler to before they get to Tollana and things hopefully start to get a bit more interesting.


End file.
